


MIA

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up finding Dave gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIA

Blaine woke up alone in his room. 

Dave had been there when he had fallen asleep…

Across town…

Paul Karofsky opened his door for his son. 

“Hello David” Paul said 

“Dad we need to talk” Dave said…. 

Blaine went to make himself a sandwich in his kitchen. 

His mom was out of town on business again. 

All of a sudden he had a searing pain in his head. 

…”I’m listening Son” Paul said. 

Dave got up and went to the kitchen and he grabbed a soda from the fridge. 

“I’m gay” He said 

“WHAT?” Paul yelled. 

“I gay dad and in love with Blaine Anderson,” 

Paul got up and he slapped Dave across the face, 

“YOU WILL NOT CHOOSE THIS LIFE STYLE” Paul bellowed…

Blaine got back in bed, his head busting and his hands felt like he had been in a fight. 

His side on fire, he laid down on the bed under the covers, hoping his M.I.A. Boyfriend was home soon….

Paul was breathing hard, but he was persistent. 

Dave had gotten in a few good licks but now his only child lay motionless on the kitchen floor. 

“David, I am so sorry, but I would rather you be dead than gay, it’s not good enough of a lifestyle for you” He said…

Blaine smelled the sheets, it was almost as if he heard Dave’s voice, he said. 

Dave’s name in his sleep. 

Not knowing that he would never hold Dave in his arms again. 

Not knowing that he was dying at the hands of his father.


End file.
